Patient Z
by chachingmel123
Summary: Mc dies and gets reborn into the world of Naruto as a failed experiment of Orochimaru. But things soon spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mc dies and gets reborn into a Naruto world as a failed experiment of Orochimaru. But things spiral out of control.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Where am I?

He looked around and saw solid darkness, he tried to get up, but his body was heavy.

However, movement wasn't impossible.

He couldn't remember his name but he definitely knew he had died.

What he was more aware of was an inhuman hunger growing in his stomach, compelling him to find something to eat.

Suddenly his eyes adjusted in the dark and he saw strange scientific instruments and cracked stone stairs around him, that were covered in dust and cobwebs.

Wind was coming from the direction of the stairs.

So he began to go up and met door that were covered in cobwebs.

He didn't know why he thought to try and move it but he did, supernatural strength soon flower through his arms and the door slowly began to open.

When it began to open, something delicious began to waft into the room and he put more energy into ripping the door open.

What was that smell?

He moved out and saw grass and more stone stairs leading up but he didn't mind, he climbed up and then began to follow the smell.

He walked through what looked like plant life and then he realised the smell had split into parts, one small section was passing by his location.

He didn't think, and all his senses were telling him to eat.

There were suddenly screams from two voices that were suddenly knocked out of the trees.

He walked to a clearing to see two guys, both of them were wearing protectors that were slashed and dressed in green flask jackets, dark blue bodysuit and sandals.

Ninjas.

They both looked alarmed when they saw him.

"W-What is that? I don't feel Chakra!" Said one of them.

Both of their legs were shot and arms, they found out as he crept closer.

And closer.

He picked the one laying desperately on a tree and without registering it he had bit down on the guy's neck.

Blood and screams reached out of the guy's mouth.

It was the most horrific thing, seeing a human being eaten and then leaving the corpse without a right arm.

He then turned to the other one.

"S-Stay Back!" Said, the man in fear. "I didn't want to die! Help! Som-AAHH!"

He bites down and the guy put up more of a fight as eat into his neck until he couldn't fight anymore.

He withdraws back, but he was still hungry.

Very hungry but the two corpses, no longer seem appetising.

Suddenly both bodies came back to life but their lively skin was pale.

Both of them looked shocked, as they clearly remembered dying.

"P-Please let us go," said, the one leaning on the tree.

Suddenly he said in a rusty voice. "Where is the nearest civilisation?"

Suddenly they both went into some kind of trance and said. "It's 5 minutes walk from here, your highness"

Highness?

Suddenly it seemed to click for them.

"Your Highness. We did not recognise you" said, the one with the deep gash on his neck. "Please, allow us to escort you"

Escort?

Well.

He just wanted more food.

He allowed them and they began to excitedly lead the way.

Any people they would come across would be captured and he found out, they too had the tendency for flesh.

The horrific screams were soon silenced and the dead bodies came back to life, ready to serve him and join him on his journey.

As they continued walking what he learnt was that people really loved going through the woods so there was quite a snack before them.

Plus, he had no need for water and human food but it was nice to see his reflection.

He found out he had long blond black hair, a skin so sickly that it was white, a powerful jawline but his eyes were narrow and they looked like they hadn't slept for years.

These features were on a tall naked looking man that had an unnatural looking frame.

Anybody would run if they saw him because he looked like he had climbed out of a horror movie.

They continued on their way and finally made it to town, it wasn't even a town but a tiny, insignificance village that was held up by wooden planks.

The moment those guards saw him coming, a bell rang.

However, his arm already blocked all exist.

He gave the order for the feast to begin and they ran, faster then what was humanly possible towards the village.

The guards did not stand a chance with spars and the air soon was filled with screams and blood.

A zombie smashed through the wooden gate and it allowed everybody to flock inside.

Those normal people who didn't have an ounce of Ninja-like qualities in them were mauled immediately.

The best smelling ones were captured forced to watch as their loved ones and friends were mauled by things that looked human.

He walked calmly into the village, while the massacre was happening, the zombies made sure there was nowhere to escape to as they used their nose to sniff out all of them from where they hid.

In under an hour, he had taken over the village and sat down in the village heads chair in his house.

Those who swore to protect the villagers were now in charge of presenting the best smelling ones to him.

Some screamed for somebody to save them.

Some cursed the day he was born.

Some could not comprehend what was happening while the last group accepted their fate.

He ate them all and they soon bowed to him.

He had taken over the village and his hunger was satisfied for now.

But that didn't mean, it didn't come back again.

The village people set up traps in the forest, intending to catch Animals and human beings.

It soon became known as a forest where people enter but they never come out.

Those nearby would note the eeriness of the woods as if they were being watched.

The village expended to the other villages as well, it was easy because they had little to no Ninja protection.

And as the Zombies got used to invading, they grew smarter as well.

They began to send out requests that required Ninjas or people to venture into their territory.

It took a while for any Major village to catch on, that if a request was sent from a certain part of the country, no Ninja would return, no matter how skilled they were.

A village leader was sent there and he never came back, a rescue team and a scout team was sent but they never came back.

This was serious cause for alarm.

So everybody cut off that part of the world completely, no sane person went there willingly.

Some had even sent their worst criminals into that forest and their screams would soon echo out.

Everybody was too afraid to try and burn the forest down, the things hiding in the forest would have no choice but to look for new land and they had the strength to wipe out Ninjas and take that land.

However, unless somebody got near, the place was as silent as a grave.

Nobody was ever seen coming out and everybody felt like it was only a threat if they came near.

With years of silence, people gradually began to forget about the place but there was still a warning.

Year after year passed.

Even when the Kyuubi attacked, even the person controlling it could sense how eeiry the forest was and that he should stay away from it.

However, the potent Chakra that bathed the world as the result of the attack had an effect on the forest and beyond.

The Zombies mutated, getting smarter and their thirst for human flesh became manageable.

They didn't rush when they saw a human instead they could observe the person and find the right time to strike.

The villages began to evolve into one massive village.

Zombies did not need to eat or feel tired so it was very easy to do this.

At the top was the being they called Zombie King.

The village was peaceful, until an idiot and went through the forest again.

No.

There were many people going through the forest.

The zombies were immediately on alert and followed them with excitement.

If any of them went beyond their territory they stopped pursuing them.

But there was two humans that seemed to be ninjas still in the forest while other went out.

They watched the battle until it was clear the kid with the pineapple haircut, was running out of Chakra and was done for.

However, his sensei came to save him and defeat his opponent before telling him to stay while he dragged his opponent away and out of the forest.

The kid flopped to the ground.

Low on Chakra and thinking he was alone and safe.

He smelled delicious.

Suddenly the kid was hit in the back of the head and knocked out before two zombies dragged him back to the village as if he was livestock.

When the other Zombies saw him, their mouth watered but he was a very special meal.

They sent him to the Zombie King.

The person who started it all had taken up the name The Cursed one and sniffed the kid.

"I know you're awake. My touch saps Chakra and strength" suddenly he said and the child stiffened, before he opened his eyes, only for his eyes to widen at the thing before him.

"Didn't anybody tell you to never enter my forest especially alone?" Said, the Cursed one. "But you look smart so allow me to explain what's going to happen, now. I'm going to bite you, I might even chew some flesh off you and you are going to die. In a few minutes, you are going to come to life but you won't remember things from your previous life. Such as, your friends, family, which village you're loyal to, etc. But your personality will remain the same"

His eyes widen in shock.

"However, you may have a 'slight' loyalty towards me, see human beings as inferior creatures that are only good for food and will crave human flesh." said, the Cursed one. "Any last words?"

"I hope you choke and die on my flesh." said, the kid, even staring death in the face.

"How can you kill what isn't alive, to begin with?" said, the cursed one.

And then he grabbed one of his arms and bit into it.

He ignored the screams as he found it not even descent so he just allowed the child to bleed to death.

He rolled him over to see if there was any form of identification on him other then being from Konoha.

He got a big clue from the symbol on his back.

The Nara Clan.

The boy heart finally stopped beating.

Well, damn.

Why did he feel like he had just killed the heir to the Nara clan?

Before the kid could wake up, he was stripped of his clothes and tools, anything used to track his location was destroyed and his arm bandaged up.

The kid was then put into a green t-shirt, ninja pants and green sandals, before being taken to a house and bedroom.

Even though they didn't need sleep, it was still a nice thing to have.

20 minutes later, Shikamaru opened his eyes and his skin was completely pale.

He sat up and said. "Why do I have a headache?" But more importantly why was he in a bed as if he could sleep in it?

He felt like he had forgotten something and should be doing something important right now.

But he couldn't remember what.

"Thinking this hard is troublesome," he said, before he got out of bed and walked out of the room, he saw a corridor filled with pale people who had fatal injuries but somehow we're still standing.

He wanted to find a game of Shogi and have a match.

If there was one good thing about being undead is that he had eternity to fulfil his dream of doing nothing for the rest of his life.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

The mission was a painful failure.

Every single of them had pushed themselves to the limit and beyond to tangle with the sound four.

Tsunade had to attend to Naruto Uzumaki personally to stablise him.

Kiba was in a bad way but was more concerned about his animals partner then himself.

Neji had to have several very high-level medical ninja to attend to him on a constant rotation just to stabilise him.

But what everybody was more concerned about was when Shikamaru would be back.

Two days turned into a week and Tsunda sent out tracking Ninja to search for him.

Half a month passed and none of them came back.

There was something serious wrong going on, exactly where did Astuma leave him?

"Tell me where you last see, Shikamaru?" Tsunade said, getting out a map and having called the man into the office.

Astuma was also stunned, Shikamaru hadn't come back when he should have recovered his Chakra and come straight home.

Astuma pointed at a spot on the map, where he came to the rescue but when Tsunade saw it, all the alcohol in her system left her immediately and her eyes turned wide with horror.

Seeing her reaction, everybody was immediately alarmed.

"What?" Said, Astuma.

"Astuma, I want to ask you again. Did you leave Shikamaru in that area?" She said.

Astuma silence said it all.

"Have you are ever heard of The Devouring Forest?" She said.

Astuma dropped his cigarette when he heard that name but some Jonin looked puzzled however even Kakashi looked up from his book at that word.

"It's a place, that doesn't allow anything living to enter," said, Tsunade. "It's doesn't matter whether its a civilian or Jonin. Nobody comes back from there, alive. In books, it's said you can hear the screams of those who entered immediately. The forest is so dangerous that everybody had to cut ties with the Villages on the other side of it because they would just be feeding whatever moved in. Nobody has come back alive to report what's in that forest. But we tolerated it because it only attacked when something entered. Burning down the forest would mean whatever lives in that, would go on a slaughter spree to find a new forest. The fact that your standing here right now means that whatever was in that forest had no interest in you"

"What?" Said, Astuma.

"Dare God, the Nara heir was in that forest with low Chakra and nobody to protect him!" Said, one Jonin. "He's most likely dead. No wonder those sent after him hadn't come back. They've probably been killed as well!"

Astuma blood became cold, he hadn't realised where he was when he entered that Forest if he had known he would have grabbed Shikamaru and attempted to make it out alive.

But he had bedn high on how easily he defeated a member of the Sound Four.

The fact that he left him there and told him to rest up, most likely signed Shikamaru death warrant.

This was so much more serious then the last Uchiha defecting.

Everybody had entered the forest but only Shikamaru hadn't come out, meaning Shikamaru had something that made all eyes focus on him.

It was most likely his brains that made him stand out since he used it to the max to hold one of the Sound Four attention while everybody went ahead.

"I'm sending out a team to confirm it is indeed the forest and under no circumstances are they to enter it," said, Tsunade. "We all better pray that its not that forest and they meet Shikamaru on the way. If it's indeed the case, then we have no choice but to pronounce him dead." Before she said. "Of all the forests to go to..."

There was a warning, very clear through the country and yet because Ninjas travelled a lot and all forests looked the same, they often don't take note of their surroundings when their in hot pursuit or in a death and life battle.

The Forest of Death was nothing compared to this forest, at least the Forest of Death was nothing when you were a Jonin or Chunin.

But this Forest didn't care which level you were and showed no mercy.

There was a reason why even to this day, that forest was the ultimate sentence for criminals.

"Then allow me to be on that team, Hokage-sama" said, Astuma. "I was the one who left him there. As his Sensei, its only right that I try to fix my mistake."

He knew he was grasping onto straws.

"Then I'll go to" said, Kakashi, surprising everyone. "Naruto and the others are bound to figure out Shikamaru didnt come back with them. They will leave to find him weither we say yes or no. My Sharingan will be of use and my summons. Nobody from the squad is fit to be fighting and this is just a scout mission"

Yes, a scout mission.

He would knock the children out if he had to if one of them attempts to go into that forest if it's indeed the case.

Even his late sensei told him to never venture into that forest.

And so it was finalised, but nobody realised how beloved the lazy genius was.

Not only did Kiba and Naruto join since they were the only two still awake but Might Guys team, the sand siblings and Shikimaru team as well.

They packed up and you could tell Naruto and Kiba were wincing with each step, their bandages kept being washed and changed.

They filled Pakkun nose and a day later they finally tracked down Shikamaru last known well about.

But nobody dared step into the forest before them.

Every sense in their body screamed danger and to never take a step in.

"That boy is dead," said, Pakkun. "This forest is filled with nothing but blood. I'm smelling many scents of rotten flesh in those woods. There is definitely something terrible living here"

Even the Jonin of the group felt this bone-chilling presence and both tailed beasts grew cautious and were silent.

"Does anybody else get the eery feeling that we're being watched?" said Ino.

It was an oppressive presence that a ninja could only dream to match.

"There is no mistaking it. This is the forest" said, Astuma.

And he really wished it wasn't.

It felt completely different from last time, it just confirmed that it didn't see him as food that's why his danger alarms weren't triggered.

But what happened to Shikamaru?

Nobody could feel Chakra from this place, and activating the byakugan confirmed this.

Suddenly they heard inhuman sounds coming from the woods that made their skin crawl before silence.

Chilling silence.

Maybe, it was stupidity that made Naruto take steps forward and everybody was too stunned to notice.

"I'm not going to enter the forest," said, Naruto, seeing everybody look at him like he was stupid even he know the Forest of Death was nothing compared to this place.

He stopped before a tree and yelled. "HELLO!?"

Silence.

"Eh, we're looking for friend who entered here" Naruto continued. "Can somebody tell us if he made it out okay or can we get your permission to enter to look for him?"

What?

And just like that, everybody knew he was a morn.

If Shikamaru was here, he would be facepalming so hard.

"Naruto, you baka! There is no way anything would take you seriously!" Said, Sakura.

But the Zombies were perplexed because nobody had ever asked them permission to enter, their forest before.

Suddenly as if it the forest was covered in blackness, multiple red lights appeared in the trees and those who could see saw those dots connected to form an eye.

Right above Naruto head was the pupil looking at him.

"Leave, human with two scents," They said. "All who enter our forest will be devoured. We are always hungry. Hungry for Human flesh"

And that's what made Naruto take several steps back while everybody was shocked and alarmed.

For the first time since the Devouring Forest was recognised, Naruto had revealed there were not only people in there but they were most likely not human and eat anything that came in.

Even Kakashi had put his book away because of the alarm and now had both eyes in view.

But there was no illusion and Hinata byakugan saw no Chakra from living people.

What was in that forest?

"Eat. Eat. Eat. We are hungry" the air was filled with a hundred voices and everybody continued to take a step back when that unnatural feeling became killing intent.

Atsuma dragged Naruto away and everybody's feet instantly began to leave due to fear for their own life.

Everybody emotions ragged from disturbed to petrified.

They all know human beings weren't the only highly intelligent life forms on this plane, but until now they thought it was just the Tailed beasts and summons.

But this had proven that there was one more species, and that species had no respect for human life.

But what filled them with horror was thinking of how many there were in that forest and beyond.

If it's with numbers not even a Jonin would survive.

They ate humans so did they wipe out the villages on the other side?

And what was stopping them from going beyond the forest and for how long would it hold?

Shikamaru was most likely...

"Dead," said, Kakashi to Hokage. "There is no doubt in my mind, that they devoured him"

"It was just like you said, Hokage-sama," said, Atsuma. "If Shikamaru didn't attract attention, I wouldn't be alive today. Those things don't care about human life at all"

And from the look on Tsunade face, you can tell she hadn't expected this kind of report at all.

Naruto had once again pulled his magic and made the impossible possible.

But they uncovered something terrible that could think logically and had a craving for Human flesh.

How did those before her remain so calm when something like this was in their country?

Should she call Jiraiya to get a seal master to try and seal the place off?

If whatever is keeping them there suddenly died or vanished, a tragedy would occur.

How many will die before it can be stopped?

"I'll think of what to do," said, Tsunade "In the meantime, I will deliver the news to Shikamaru family"

There was nothing scarier than a Nara who was motivated and Shikamaru parents were about to become extremely motivated when they heard of their son's death.

They may end up plotting to kill an entire race to avenge their son.

#Scene Change#

"So you mean to tell me, I have to do Guard duty soon?" Said, Shikamaru, he was playing against a headless guy with his head on the board but his body was moving.

"We all have to do it, those humans think they can just walk anywhere and rule the earth," said, the guy. "But rarely do anybody come's here, because of the forest reputation so you just sit in a tree all day."

"So I can just look up at the clouds all day?" Said, Shikamaru. "Sounds like the perfect day to me"

"You can bring whatever you like," said, there guy. "I bring a book. And if your lucky, you get to taste a human. There are always morns who came in once in a while not believing we eat people. The best smelling humans are presented to the King."

"Eat? When I think of eating a human, I think it's too much hassle" said, Shikamaru. "First you have to make the human immobile, then you bite them and then your ears are assaulted by their screams until their dead. That's too much of a drag"

And then he won.

"Checkmate," he said.

The guy looked and let out a frustrated growl as he said. "How are you so good at this!?"

"I'm not good, you just suck," said Shikamaru, his words irritated the guy.

He thought this would be fun but most of his opponents just go on a direct attack.

Sometimes, he just wished somebody would appear to give him more of a challenge.

He didn't even care if they were human.

#A Week Later#

"Rotate," said, guy missing an arm and Shikamaru stood in a large group filled with people he shouldn't be moving.

Like many others, he used the short trees to get to the higher ones before he found a tree he liked and sat down on it and looked at the blue sky.

One hour became two.

Two hours became three.

Three uneventful hours were bliss to him, he couldn't understand how humans can be so activate.

But then something delicious wafted through the air that made him look down.

Humans.

A lot of them.

His throat began to dry while others were outright drooling.

It was like watching a banquet on legs.

They just need to enter the forest and the feast would begin.

But when he saw the humans more, his eyes were drawn to a white-haired man and a man who looked like an older version of him with scars.

He know today was going to be troublesome.

He already hated this job.

And scene!

Next chapter, somebody approaches wishing to talk to the leader but Shikamaru can feel it's a diversion and so a battle of wit begins. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

It was the creepiest forest anybody had ever seen.

They appointed somebody to go and talk to somebody, since they were informed there were 'people' living in the forest.

"Hello?" said, a guy smoking and familiar to Shikamaru somehow. "My name is Asuma Sarutobi."

Asuma Sarutobi?

Shikamaru didn't really care.

"Is it possible for me to speak to your leader?" said, the man.

Leader?

The King would never meet a human personally, if they asked.

Humans were food.

But since these humans clearly weren't going away or stepping into the forest, they would do anything to get them to leave so they appointed somebody.

A girl who her stomach taking off her but her dress hide it well unless the wind was pressing on her.

When the human beings saw this girl, they froze.

Pale skin and dully live-less eyes stared back at them, her appearance was understandably unnerving.

"I will be the leader" she said, "You are not fit to talk to our king" she looked at them as if they were below her.

Hold on.

Shikamaru noted, where was the paper that they were carrying?

If he had to guess those papers had something on them and if he were to have them enter the Forest, he would think...

Above.

Shikamaru looked to see thousands of papers descending down and the sheer presence blended in well with the shadows in the forest so nobody would think to look up.

Suddenly he said, "Hey, who here knows how to put a shield up that covers the area? It would be great if it exploded on impact."

The Zombies around him looked at each other, before a woman stepped forward and began to do some hand sign's.

"Bakuhatsu shīrudo" she said, and then suddenly a large shield appeared above their heads head, so large that even the humans could see it and the papers exploded on impact.

The humans looked stunned to see there first attempt had failed, the white haired human looked shocked about what happened to his seals.

The female turned and said. "Are you declaring war?"

"O-Of course not. We're just as surprised as you are" said, Asuma.

It wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

So Shikamaru sighed and thought about trying to predicate his opponents next movements, the end outcome was either to trick them inside the forest or all of them gets immobilised and killed here, as the humans storm to the village and royally tick off their king.

He got into his pose and thought for several seconds before he got it.

"Hey, they attacked us. So we can attack back, right?" he said to the other Zombies. "Spread the word, to attack with any weapon you can find. Its self defence"

They began to spread the word, he had saved them from whatever that was so they would listen to them.

And soon every ninja tool and none ninja tool was thrown out of the forest and headed straight for them.

People began to dodge, however, those who didn't became a puff of smoke.

It was just like he suspected.

These people were fake.

The real one's were, behind a Genjustu.

"Those who have attack bloodlines, aim for the bush, half of you, circle the bush and attack from behind. If you have poison attack from above that bush, seconds later" He said.

And they did.

The real humans were startled to find their location was discovered and had no choice but to move forward and get low.

"Plan A failed" said, Shikaku Nara. "It seems there is a troublesome person in that forest. They are a lot more organised and alerted now. But they still seemed to be bound to the rule that they can't step out of the forest. I've got over 200 more plans. Lets see if they can keep up"

He was the mind behind Konoha, nobody could out strategy him.

But even though Shikamaru had never won against his father, what he had on his side was stamina.

An endless ray of stamina and everybody around him had this too.

For human beings if keep using Chakra, eventually they are going to run out and who knows what would happen then.

So the game of wit began, while everybody else felt like pieces on a Shogi board.

"Where did this Human come from? This guy is so troublesome" said, Shikamaru, he wanted to relax but this guy was forcing him to do work.

The guy was a crafty bastard, he had figured out that there was a gap in time between him shouting an order and it exactly being implemented.

The further away Zombies who received the order where, the longer it took to act on thrm and the man was slowly narrowing his location down.

The fact that he hadn't attack him meant that he hadn't exactly narrowed him down but then he can't risk jumping around to cause confusion either.

He had been boxed in.

It was checkmate.

And they both know it.

Suddenly the man said. "Can we speak to your leader?"

The girl appeared again.

"No. The person who made all the strategies just now" said, the man. "Its not every day, somebody can stand up against me for so long"

Silence.

Suddenly there was whispers before they heard.

"He says, its too much of a drag to meet you and he's going to sleep" She said, even thought they know that was a lie, they don't sleep.

When they all heard that, everybody face immediately changed because that was dripping in Shikamaru Nara personality.

And finally it clicked, the reason why the other person could keep up with him for so long.

He knew there was something familiar about it.

"Tell him, if he doesn't show up we'll finish sealing this place and we'll meet him whether he likes it or not." Said, Shikaku.

There was more silence.

"He said, troublesome, bastard" said, the girl.

Everybody eye-brow shot up, when they heard this.

Shikamaru would never talk to his father like that.

Was this not Shikamaru?

And then they heard slow footsteps minutes later because he was taking his sweet time in appearing before them.

That and a hell lot of cursing and complain.

"You don't do anything, he said. It's an easy job, he said" said, the voice of clearly Shikamaru. "I just want to lie down and look at the clouds, is that so much to ask? I had to meet a troublesome bastard, he had to make me work. Why can't human avoid this forest?.."

Everybody listen to his ramble, not knowing what to make off it.

Even Jiraiya stopped drawing seals and listened with wide eyes.

"There's like 300 of us here, why the hell did this bastard call me out? Did he come to gloat? I want nothing to do with being leader and yet, here I am. If I survive this, I don't want be here for at least 60 years. Maybe, I'll challenge the people in charge of assigning positions to Shogi and risk it all. Somebody else needs to take my space" the rambling continued and curses.

And after all that, he finally stepped into the light so they can see him.

It was Shikamaru but not only had he abandoned the Chunin clothes but that wasn't the only thing different about him.

He was pale, really pale, around his arm was a bandage.

He looked so done with what was going on, it wasn't even funny.

"S-Shikamaru?" said, Astuma.

Meanwhile his father was stunned to see him, at all.

The person stopped and looked with surprise.

"How do you know my name, old man?" said, Shikamaru.

Everyone looked shocked.

Did he just call his own Sensei, old man!?

But one look at him, gave them the feeling he truly had no idea who he was.

"Look, you guys. Can you leave?" said, Shikamaru stunning them, he didn't seem to recognise his own father who was standing right in front of him. "I'm trying to watch the clouds and I really don't need some nosey ass Humans, making sounds that echo through the whole forest. To top it off nobody can relax when your very scent is making my stomach hungry. Either enter this forest and die or leave. But if you want to start a full on war by getting rid of this forest, no force on earth would help you if our King goes beyond this Forest. Why are you humans, always poking a bee nest?"

The more they listened to him, the more they were shocked and stunned by his words and attitude.

"He has no Chakra signature" somebody said in the group, stunning them.

Unless he was the worlds best assassin, he shouldn't be able to hide it so well.

"Not only that but I don't have a beating heart, like you humans do or body heat" said, Shikamaru. "You are welcome to see if it's true. But all you have to do is, come on over"

Into the forest.

That one unspoken message sent alarm bells in all their minds and a chill down their spines.

"Why are so insistent, in protecting this forest?" said, Shikaku.

And Shikamaru looked like he was just consuming a boat load of energy just being seen by them.

"Because we were ordered by the King to protect his domain" said, Shikamaru "Isn't it the same with you humans? You chose a patch a land that you claim as your own. If you deem anything that comes your way as food you kill it and eat it. If it's a threat, you kill it. It's the same with us, if we see a human. We see food and we have to kill it and eat it. There is nothing wrong with that, it's just nature"

Before he said. "Bye the way, the human with the plans. What your doing is stupid"

And that's when everyone saw it, Shikaku had connected to his shadow while he was kept talking.

The man planned to force him out of the forest, knock him out, drag him back to Konoha and figure out what was wrong with him.

Shikamaru barely resisted, as he was forced out of the forest.

"By the way, when you knock me out, I have one request. Block my nose" said, Shikamaru.

He was noe out of the forest and somebody knocked him out.

He fell into his fathers arms.

He's so cold...Shikaku thought, meanwhile everybody heard the sound of feet heading somewhere, most likely going to tell the chief or leader, one of them has been captured.

They planned to seal the forest today, but they got something far more valuable.

His son.

They all helped in sealing Shikamaru and then transporting him out.

They kept him a sleep for a day, before reaching the gates of Konoha.

Sure the guards were stunned to see a person who was covered in seals but they let them through.

The hospital and every top Medical person including the Hokage was informed, that they got something from the forest that needs to be looked at immediately.

The Hokage left her station after leaving a Clone and then went to the best medical place in the whole village.

She was stunned to see clearly a person covered in seals, but he had plugs in his nose.

"Who?" she said.

"Hes my son" said, Shikaku, making her eyes widen in shock. "There is something seriously wrong with him and its not just his mind. He request we plug up his nose. Please keep me and my wife posted on any progress."

That's why even Inoichi was being called in.

However, Shikaku feelings as a father would come back to bite him.

His son was a ticking tomb, waiting to explode.

And who could activate it was none other than the King himself.

That's why the King got on his black horse and prepared to go to Konoha.

Konoha would have a choice.

Give his Zombie back or Parish.

Parish under their own stupidity.

And scene!

Next chapter, the medics wake up Shikamaru and ask him a few questions. Meanwhile, something dangerous and unstoppable approaches the gates of Konoha, willing to kill people to see the Hokage. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Everybody looked at the person in the middle of the sealed circle.

First Neji, now him, they were doing way too much work these days.

Blood had already been extracted but what nobody expected was to see his blood come out solid black, instead of that red.

When they saw this, they were all shocked.

No wonder, they were hearing that he was calling them human, he was no longer human himself.

His parent were certainly shocked when they heard his blood was solid black and Tsunade observations.

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find his heart beat and his body was cold and yet.

He was alive.

He had every right to call them human, something very dangerous happened in that forest.

And now they were going to wake him up, Tsunda made sure the seals were in place and that there was a barrier around them.

Inoichi was on standby, beyond the barrier and protective glass.

They had to find out what he believed was his life so that Inoichi could know what to look for when he eventually mind walks.

The seals on Shikamaru face began to peel off and they dropped harmless on to the floor.

His face that nobody had seen for a week, was pale and his eyelids began to twitch showing he was coming back to consciousness.

"So that's what it feels like to be forced into a coma and be aware of everything?" said, Shikamaru, he didn't even care he was being detained, he was just glad his noses was plugged up.

"Shikamaru" said, Tsunade and his head shifted and looked at her but his body couldn't move.

"Do you know who I am?" said, Tsunade.

"A human who has big knockers" he answered.

And if Shikamaru mind hadn't been scrambled, she would have hit him and sent him flying out of the building.

Those beyond the barrier did not dare snicker, but he had developed balls of steel against her.

"I'm the Hokage, of Konohagakure" she began. "Your in-"

"Do I look like I care?" said, Shikamaru stunning them. "A bunch of humans kidnapped me and are trying to tear me apart to see what makes me tic. Why should I bother trying to engrave anything into my mind? Man, you humans are such a drag"

It was the first time many of them had heard Shikamaru talk like that.

They were stunned.

It was like his loyalty to Konoha had been sapped out of him and when that happened, what was left was a person who didn't care about anything.

No wonder he was disrespecting her so much.

"Cast your mind back to half a month ago. What were you doing?" said, Tsunade "Did you meet anybody strange?"

"Are you seriously trying to get to know me?" he said. "Your already ripping me apart, so why are you asking me personal questions? That's pretty messed up don't you think? And your race calls my race barbaric"

Silence before the Konoha alarm went off in case of extreme danger.

"And that would be the King" said, Shikamaru. "Be nice to him. If you offend him, your pretty much screwed"

Everybody looked at each other.

Was the person who did this to him, at their doorstep?

#Outside Konoha#

The answer was a very scary yes.

On a massive black horse was none other then what looked like the bringer of death.

The large man in a black robe was just sitting still and yet, not even the birds in the sky dared to fly over him.

With him was the scent of rotten flesh and the horses hooves were leaving bloody marks on the muddy road.

You can only guess how that horse got thosd.

The horse rode up the gate, showing that it was easily taller then a fully grown man.

"Halt!" shouted a guard.

The horse didn't.

Instead it picked up the pace and headed right for them!

"What the hell!?" said Kotetsu Hagane, before he pulled out his mace and his partner activated his Water release transformation.

The horse acted like they were standing still.

Kotestu swung at the horses legs intending to knocked it down.

But something happened.

The mace got stuck in the horses leg!

His partner used water to hopefully force the person off the horse but the person acted as if he was doing.

The two had no choice but to move out of the way or be stomped to death by the giant horse.

The gates didn't stop it.

It ploughed right through as if it was made from wood and the calm streets of Konoha was suddenly invaded to make way for Chaos and panic.

The huge horse showed up and ploughed its way through the streets of Konoha.

If somebody was blocking it, it would plough them down.

Splat.

Splat.

Splat.

Was it any wonder people were screaming and running for their lives when they saw those hooves come down and crushed living human to nothing but blood and bones?

It didn't didn't matter even if they were children!

Danzo Root was immediately deployed and so was the nearby Ninja who saw the chaos.

Ninjas threw everything at the horse or the person but they just stuck, and the horse kept ploughing.

Ploughing to the village square completely ignoring the jutsu and Ninja tools hurdle their way.

They couldn't stop them.

Fire, water, wind, ice, lighting, seal, poison, bloodline.

They survived it all.

Those watching we're in shock.

What kind of monster had entered their village!?

The horse finally stop and the man turned it around before he said in a voice that could wake up the dead.

"Bring out your Hokage, humans. Or I will keep killing people until you do" He said, and then the Horse ran into group and there were screams of pain and terror.

Everybody was in shock and fear.

He killed people like they were chickens, without even a Ninja move!

What had they attracted the wrath of!?

And Ninjas who didn't know his immune attacked, only to be shocked to see them both still moving.

He really was going to kill everyone he can find if the Hokage didn't come out!

"I'm the Hokage!" Shouted a man in an Illusion.

The horse paused and then ran to him and just when you thought it would stop.

Splat!

The Man was reduced to nothing but a stain, everybody let out screams of horror.

"Anybody else want to deceive me?" said the man.

Suddenly they heard.

"STOP! DON'T KILL ANYMORE PEOPLE!" Shouted a female voice.

The horse stopped and the monster turned his head.

It was Tsunade, she was shocked and looked slightly pale when she saw all the blood and the horse and the person pierced with weapons, living so casually.

"I am the Hokage" she said.

Silence.

"You speak the truth, human." said the man, before he said. "I am the cursed one but my people call me the Undead King"

Undead King?

No wonder!

He was still alive, when he should be dead!

What was this miraculous horse and body!?

"Cursed-san" said, Tsunade. "We don't not know how we have offended you but we could have discuss this in my office, lik-"

"Lies" said, the Cursed one. "My people have lived in peace with you humans, for a century. We claimed a piece of land and all we asked is for you humans to not step into our forest. But time and time again, you did, and we feasted on your flesh and bones. Our stomachs were filled with your blood, organs. Woman, children and adults, they are all the same."

They... WHAT!?

His statement was met with shouts of fear and horror.

There was uproar and every Council member, knew they had to kill this thing the first chance they got.

Tsunade face changed.

He really just admitted he ate human beings in front of her and her village.

"But we never went beyond the forest because we were satisfied with the land" said, the cursed one. "However, recently, you took something from us. You took a civilian. I would like to ask politely for you to return him"

Politely!?

After he had killed so many people, like chicken before them all!?

How was this the moment for manners!

Many people felt like he had just slapped them including Tsunade.

He killed somebody brother, sister, children, husband, wife or friend and he dares to be polite now!

"How can you call him, your civilian. When you did that to him!" said, Tsunade. "He is a Ninja of the Leaf and yet, you ripped his humanity from him. He doesn't recognise his own parents. He doesn't recognise his own sensei. I'm willing to bet, he doesn't even recognise his own friends. You took his mind and polluted it. How can you sit on that horse knowing what you did to a human being!?"

Silence.

And then something shocking happened.

He smiled.

He smiled as if her very existence was amusing to him.

"You humans are amusing" he said, and they all felt a shiver go down their spines. "You preach to the high heavens about how you must protect each other and yet you slaughter each one with the same lips. You glorify killers because you need a meat shield. You use naivety to make them continue the cycle of death. And your hostil towards anything that doesn't fit in to your perfect view of the world. You'll call it barbaric, I call it saving him from your trash like race."

Nobody knew his words were profound in the ears of a blonde.

Before he said. "Keep him." Much to everybody surprise. "I merely wanted to ask nicely. Bon Appetite"

Did he just say something related to eating!?

And then the horse, kicked the ninja that was trying to kill it with poison for the past few minutes, killing him instantly from the impact.

A woman screamed, because the head landed in front of her and many took steps back from fear.

The horse galloped forward and this time, nobody dared to not get out of the way in time.

No force that they could muster could stop the horse or him from going out of Konoha.

He walked out of the village as if he owned the place and then he disappeared like the wind.

There was only silence as they all came to terms with what happened.

Suddenly a Ninja said to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. The council wants to speak with you" said, the Ninja.

The council wanted to know what she had in her possession to make a monster like that, walk in, kill a bunch of people and then walk out as if nothing happened.

Alive.

Tsunade, knew she had to take Shikamaru with her for this chat.

#Medical centre#

"Its so scary being alone with him" said, one medical nurse. "It feel like he'll wake up and attack any minute"

They were talking about Shikamaru who had been forced back to sleep, Inoichi had been dragged away when he tried to enter Shikamaru mind only to start screaming in pain.

He had yet to wake up from what he saw and experienced.

So they had no idea what was in the Nara's mind.

"Calm down, the seal as solid and he's unconscious" said, the other one. "And besides he's a Nara. Do you think-"

Her fellow worker face just went as white as a sheet, making her trial off.

She looked, but found nothing unusual and said. "What?"

"His Hand, just moved!" she squeaked.

He shouldn't be able to move any part of his body, but she saw it move!

The hand started to curl!

"What? I think you need to sit down" said, her friend looking at the body and even poking it. "See. Complete Immobile. Maybe, your overworked. We only have to make sure the giant seal keeps working"

However, the woman made it her mission to stay as close to the door as possible.

The woman closets to him rolled her eyes.

But little did they know, beyond the seals covering his face, were two very awake eyes.

Bon Appetite, indeed.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikamaru is moved to the front of the whole Konoha council, where his mouth transforms into a silver tongue for a goal. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Tsunade appeared in the Konoha Council room, the civilian side seemed to be in panic mode while those who were clan heads and elders, were waiting for an explanation.

"Hokage-sama. Who was that and why did you tuck your tails between your legs when he killed our people!" Said, Sakura mother screeching and everybody cringed at the volume.

"What do you expect me to do? Punch him to death?" She said. "The man AND the horse, should have died from those weapons but they were walking around as if they weren't there at all. We lost a lot of Ninja and civilians because they were foolish enough to get in his way"

"You seem to know him, Hokage-sama" said Danzo, drawing the title out and his tone was accusing.

They all know, he wasn't happy that a gambling addict and alcoholic was the Hokage instead of him.

"I heard of him from word of mouth" she said.

"He's that king, isn't he?" Said, Shikaku speaking up. "I tried controlling his shadow but he ripped the connection like it was paper. Luckily, we didn't catch him at a time were he was the worst or God help us all"

While he couldn't stop him, he could observe and see that the man had no care for human life.

It would be a very scary thing if he came down from that horse and fought.

"He mentioned him but I had no idea that he was this strong" said, Tsunade.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" said, Homura Mitokado. "And what is going on?"

He was old not a mind reader.

"That person, came from the Devouring Forest" revealed Tsuande.

There was gasps of shock and wide eyes when they heard that name but the civilians looked clueless.

"Impossible" Hiashi Huya. "Nobody comes out of that forest alive!"

Even Danzo looked shocked, he sent several Root Ninjas in there but none returned.

"Excuse me. But what is the 'Devouring Forest'?" said, a Civilian.

"It's a Forest that makes the Forest of Death look like a joke" said, Shikaku. "At least the Forest of Death is easy when your a Chunin or Jonin. This forest will even kill a Kage if they went in"

The civilians were shocked, it was that dangerous!?

"We recently found out that forest is home to people" said, Tsunade. "But they aren't human beings. They ate people"

Suddenly reminding them all of what the man said.

"What we met was their King" said, Tsunade stunning them. "He killed so many with a mere horse and none of our attacks worked against him. The reason why he bothered with us, is because we managed to take one of his civilians"

Civilians?

Everybody was interested.

Extremely interested, Danzo had a gleam in his eyes.

He welcome inhuman blood any day, if he could get his hands on the power to shrug off all attacks like that horse and man did, that would be something.

"You all know him." She said, and Shikaku gave her his blessing.

And then she called her assistant to fetch him.

Minutes later, everybody watched as a person covered in nothing but seals was wheeled in, strapped like a Ninja who was known for escaping the hospital.

Most looked shocked and stunned to see this.

How dangerous was this person?

The nose plugs were interesting though.

And then she started peeling the seals from his head much to everybody alarm.

"Don't worry as long as his body isn't free. He can't cause harm" said Tsunade as she peeled away.

Looking around the room, you can single out the nosey people because of how fast they leaned over their desks.

When the face was revealed there was gasps and shocked face in the room.

Because this person was pronounced dead!

Shikamaru Nara.

"Is this a joke?" said, Danzo.

Tsunade merely shushed all over of them as he came to, and opened his eyes.

He blinked and then he turned his head before his eyes zoomed into his father.

"Scheming Human, what are you doing here?" he said.

Scheming Human!?

"I'm an important person" said, Shikaku.

"I'm not surprised." Said, Shikamaru. "I've met male humans, female humans and now I'm seeing old and wrinkly humans, who are one foot in the grave. What's next? A human who has two scents?"

There was stunned silence.

"Shikamaru, your in a council room" said, Tsunade. "Surely, you can tone down the comments. I just want to show everybody your blood"

Shikamaru was unexpectedly quiet as he clearly ignored everybody in the room in favour of staring at the ceiling only to find, he couldn't see clouds.

She got out a small knife and then, ran it thin across a small section of his cheek.

Everybody was stunned to see instead of a red liquid, what dripped was something sold black.

She delicately ran the knife on a little section of his neck and the black blood came out.

"Open your mouth fully" she said.

"Would you leave me alone if I do?" he said.

"I can't guarantee that" she said.

He sighed before opening his mouth wide for all of them to see.

They saw the result of what happens when the mouth is no longer one of the hottest places on the body and needed to chew something tougher then cooked meat.

They were shocked and stunned.

That was wasn't a human beings mouth!

"What in the world!?" said, Koharu Utatane.

Not even Shikaku had seen what the inside of his mouth looked like.

And Shikamaru mouth can really stretch wide, you cringe when you think of that mouth coming down on something.

You can probably fit a person head inside his mouth.

Droll began to come down like a water fall before he closed his mouth as if nothing happened.

Everybody looked shocked.

This boy wasn't human!

"Half a Month ago, he was Shikamaru Nara but when we found him, he had become this." said, Tsunade. "He doesn't recognise anybody from Konoha even his own clan. He's the one who told us, that his King was coming and we shouldn't make him mad."

Silence.

"Your quiet" said, Shikaku.

"You know, I've been unconscious for days" he said, not even looking down. "I guy can do a lot of thinking when he had nothing better to do. Like where did I come from? I don't even remember my own parents. Why is there a guy who looks like an older me running around? How do so many people, I've never met before know my name? What about if Humans can prove that I used to be one of them? The very first clear memory I have is waking up in a Bedroom, but that can't be right because I don't sleep"

A Nara was a Nara no matter what, he was seeing thing from all angles.

"And what if we can prove, you used to be one of us?" said Danzo.

"Well, then I'll have to re-evaluate the human race" said, Shikamaru. "I was always taught that human beings were food but I've never tried one so there is hope for me to build some kind of alliance with the human race."

"Alliance?" said Tsunade.

"I can get you into that Forest" said Shikamaru stunning them all. "My people don't attack their own. I can say, the King wants to see you. I know you humans like stuff. There this hall in the village beyond the forest, its full of things from the Kyuubi attack"

"What?" said, all of them.

"You know weapons" said, Shikamaru. "Scrolls. Special eyes in jars. Apparently that day was raining fresh meat from the sky. We just put them on stands and look at them. It's below us to use anything other then human weapons"

They were shocked and stunned.

A lot of Clan people perished on that day but they had no idea that the Kyuubi didn't kill all of them.

"Was there eyes like mine?" said, Hiashi.

"Oh, yeah" he said. "Lots. My race can track down a person with a bloodline easily, because they usually smell the most delicious. There is stuff from other places as well in that hall. But you guys would never see that place in your life time"

There was greed in some peoples eyes, when they thought about such a place.

"And what do you get out of it?" said, Shikaku.

"You guys tell me more about myself and not go overboard with the seals" said, Shikamaru. "You guys can have fifty guys on me or put a seal on clothes or something. It really isn't every day, that I'm in a human village. But that's if, you guys can prove, I used to be one of you"

Suddenly, Shikaku opened his flask jacket and took out something, small and square, he then showed it to him.

It was a picture of the family, he was younger and looked sour but that was definitely him.

If it was the past him, he would shocked that the man carried around a picture.

"I have three albums. At home" said, Shikaku. "Your welcome to see them any time"

Silence

"3 albums? That's way too much of a drag" said, Shikamaru. "Ill believe you for now. Let's make this alliance, happen and as part of this, I will reveal something that sets me apart from you guys other then Physical"

People leaned in.

"I can see in the dark as if it's day. And it's my blood that makes me feel nothing when a weapon makes contact with me" said, Shikamaru. "The secret is all in the blood"

All in the blood, huh? Danzo thought, wondering if he should send his root to obtain his blood sample and then inject it into him, to gain this fantastic ability's.

"So can you guys loosen the seals up?" said, Shikamaru. "It itches"

Itches?

They began to take the seals off while they left much better seals in him, that monitors him and injects a substance into his body if he attacks a member of the Konoha.

Now Shikamaru, was a lot more freer and cracking his body in front of them.

"That is a lot better" he said. "I look forward to working with you humans"

Everybody still was uneasy and Tsunade made a note to call Jiraiya to solidify the seals.

The obvious choice was for Shikaku to take him.

They disappeared in a whirl of leaves and arrived at the Nara compound, Shikamaru blinked, he clearly did not remember this place.

They entered and Shikaku said, "We're home!"

"We're?" said, a female voice.

And then a woman with straight brown hair appeared.

She looked absolutely shocked to see him.

Was he well enough to come home!?

"Are you, my mother?" he said.

She was overcome with emotion and then just hugged him.

He gave no reaction but he didn't have to.

"You feel so cold" she said, check his forehead and feeling a cold surface.

"And you feel so warm" he said.

"Lets eat. I was planning to eat by myself but the more the merrier" she said.

"I don't need to eat. Eating is such a drag" he said, and Shikaku wished he could say that but he needed to eat.

But the woman of the house wasn't going to let him skip lunch and Shikamaru found himself dragged to the dining room.

"Don't fight it" said, Shikaku and then he was sat down on a chair.

Food was placed in front of him and he saw steamed meat.

He preferred raw.

He was given chop sticks and bowel of rice.

They both looked at him as he showed he could eat and put it in his mouth.

It was bland and terrible in his mouth, but he acted as if he wasn't bothered by it at all.

The woman of the house seemed satisfied with his reaction.

It was an excuse to cook more.

Shikaku showed him his Shogi board and they got playing for hours until night.

He was once again shoving down food that was bland and tasteless, before continuing.

"It's time to turn in." said the women of the house.

The man left but Shikamaru left the board and sat down where the Deer where.

Not a single Deer dared to come near him.

"Didn't you hear it's time for-" said, the woman again.

"I not physically capable of sleep" he said. "You humans needs to realise not everything breathing needs sleep"

Silence, before she walked away but if she found him asleep, she would drag him to bed.

He stared at the deer's and night sky, how the two could leave him alone was because he wasn't alone.

At least 6 people were watching him, right now.

This was annoying.

He managed to get the idiot humans to free him and now he had to find some way to shake off his watchers.

The leather poison was a joke to him, to kill him, they had to pierce his brain or crush it.

Shikamaru thought, not knowing he would have his answers the very next day.

In the form of a hyperactive blond who as very good at shaking off his watchers.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikamaru is allowed out but not really. He meets people who apparently know him and are glad to see him alive. Meanwhile, Inoichi wakes up and on his lips is a massive warning about Shikamaru. But is it too late? Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Troublesome Human female. Shikamaru thought, of course his so called parents were surprised to see in the same position he was as last night.

The woman then proceeded to tell him to shower because she wanted to change his clothes.

He had no choice but to take his clothes off only for them to see his bandaged arm which made her fuss about it, wanting to clean the wound and get new bandages.

However, both humans face changed when they saw the wound on his arm.

That part of his arm was destroyed, it had been bitten to the point you can see his bones.

It was like whatever did it, couldn't be bothered to eat through it.

And then the smell of rotten flesh hit their noses.

The female cleaned the wound and got a new bandage but the wound didn't look any better when she bandages it up.

And now he can go outside, after getting nothing from him on who did that to his arm.

He wore a grey shirt with what he assumed had a clan logo on it, a green sleeveless Chunin jacket, brown pants sandals, what was missing from him was the Konoha head protector on his arm.

He walked out, his nose had a much smaller version of those plugs in them.

He walked onto the streets and then took a turn when he saw a lot of humans were going somewhere, he know there was at least a dozen watchers, were making sure he doesn't do anything suspicious.

He walked and took note of everybody and everything, he started crossing people out.

No.

No.

Too short.

No.

No.

Too sickly.

Who in this village can do the most damage to the point of complete Village collapse?

Maybe, the solution was to go after the Hokage but that woman would never let her guard down around him.

He walked and kept cancelling people mentally out.

"Did, I just see Shikamaru?" said, Ino as Choji ate next to her at a table.

"I saw him too" said, Choji.

Suddenly Ino pulled him away from his empty crisp pile that was underneath his feet and they started following.

They saw him go to a forest place and just sigh before just lazing on the ground.

He decided to watch the sky.

"That's Shikamaru, alright" said, Choji.

Suddenly Ino said. "Shikamaru! So your alive!"

He ignored her until she whacked him on the head.

He sat up and said. "Can you guys leave me alone? I'm trying to watch the clouds"

He turned to see a girl who feels weak and a fatso who's skin is most likely sweaty and covered in oil.

Both of them looked terrible to eat.

"Watching the birds? Is that what you say to a team mate you haven't seen in half a month?" said, Ino.

Team mate?

And more importantly why was this fatso staring at him?

"Ino, I think you need to get away from him. That isn't the Shikamaru, we know" said, Choji.

"Can you leave?" said, Shikamaru repeating it. "I'm trying to recover my memories and your not helping"

His words surprised them.

"Memories?" Ino said. "Are you joking? Do you know who we are? What has my dad being doing!?"

"I have no idea who your father is and I'm not joking." Said, Shikamaru. "My memory is spotty and your apparently my team mates. I got that right, so can I go back to bird watching now?"

He was hundred percent serious.

"Well, if you lost your memory, then your not going to find it watching clouds" said, Ino. "We got to reintroduce you to the village"

"What?" he said.

"Shikamaru, you have no choice. Once she gets something in her head, she's doing it" said, Choji.

"Troublesome, female" he said, as he was too lazy to resist.

She touched his arm only to be stunned by her unbelievably cold it felt.

"Why is your arm so cold?" she said.

"I'll tell someday" he said.

And then by his shirt, she dragged him literally through the whole entire village.

Introducing him to anybody or something he should know.

People thought it was a joke until they saw how clueless he was.

And animals defiantly did not like him, dogs would growl and bark if he came near and cats would straighten up from fear when he got close.

It was quiet shocking really to see the animals reaction.

His watchers no doubt took note of the animals reactions to him.

Their group of three soon became a group of Six, some guy in a green jumpsuit was apparently trying to show him the flames of youth by tagging along.

They were about to walk into a shop, when suddenly they heard.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

They turned to see a blond kid with the worst orange jumpsuit, he had ever seen.

His eyes were bleeding.

"So you are alive" said, the hyperactive blood who was shouting Shikamaru ears off. "But knowing you, your too lazy to die"

"Who are you?" said, Shikamaru.

Silence.

"Good one" said, the blond.

"Naruto, he lost his memory" said, Choji. "We are trying to spark it."

"Yeah and he doesn't need you shouting in his ear and giving him a headache" said, Sakura.

"I swear, do most people yell around here?" he said.

Silence as they all went beat red.

"Naruto, why don't you join us for a youth meal?" said, Lee.

But at the mention of a meal, Naruto looked uncomfortable and said. "I think I'll go to my Ramen place"

"Naruto, that's all you eat all the time" said, Sakura. "You need fruit and veg as well. Something different"

"I'll eat that later, you guys go and have food." Said, Naruto and Shikamaru felt the blond wasn't telling them something.

But than his eyes shifted when he noticed how the adults passing them gave the blond hostile looks, some made a big U-turn and muttered "Demon Brat" under their breath.

"Come on Shikamaru" said, Choji.

"...Actually, I'll go with this guy" said, Shikamaru surprising all of them while the blonde looked shocked. "I don't want to wait for 20 minutes. Ramen is fast. Lead the way, Blonde"

And nobody could change his mind, Naruto looked very shocked to see Shikamaru accompany him to his favourite food restaurant.

The blondes happiness meant the glares hurt less, meanwhile Shikamaru got a full view of all Adult hatred for the blond.

When they saw him, they quickly changed those looks but he caught them.

This wasn't just annoyance, this was full on hatred.

They entered the place.

"Hi!" Said, Naruto loudly.

"Naruto-chan, back again?" said a slim female until she saw the Nara heir.

"I got a friend with me, today." Said, Naruto. "The usually for me"

"Ill have whatever he's having and I'll pay for both of us" Shikamaru said, shocking the man and daughter. "Give us orange juice as well"

The woman blinked owlishly and so did Naruto.

"Why is the Nara Heir, paying for the demon brat?" reached his ears. "Its bad enough he comes here every day. I've completely lost my appetite. Let's go. That thing should have been killed by the fourth"

And Naruto acted like he couldn't hear them.

"You don't have to pay" he said. "I got money" he got out the worst frog wallet he had ever seen.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara but you clearly know that" he said. "What's your name?"

Naruto blinked as the food was getting ready and said. "Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Here you are, boys" said, the man and there was two large bowels put in front of them.

Naruto swallowed the bowl whole as if he was breathing air and not piping hot soup.

Shikamaru chop sticks froze in mid-air, he felt as if this blond could even put off a Zombie that was feasting.

Juice was poured in front of them, into their cups.

"Aren't you going to eat your bowl?" said, Naruto having now emptied his own.

"You can have it" he said, sliding the still steaming bowl to the shocked blonde.

"Whoa, your super nice, today, Shikamaru!" said, Naruto, slurping while Shikamaru just took the juice.

Naruto was finished in two minutes flat and they walked outside.

"What do you do for fun around here?" he said.

What?

"Ur, well. I usually prank people or sit on the Hokage moment" said Naruto, nobody had ever asked him what he did for fun. "But today, I want to figure out how to get my friend, Sasuke back. He left the village and I need to get him back. I made a promise"

"Why do you need to get him, back?" said, Shikamaru. "Didn't he move? It isn't business"

" Sasuke, was tempted by a cross dressing pale man" said, Naruto making him blink. "He wants revenge and he thinks that abandoning everyone that love's him, would accomplish that. Our bonds makes us stronger"

"Uh, huh" said, Shikamaru.

And then Naruto got annoyed and said. "Follow me"

He suddenly ran and Shikamaru sighed before running after him.

Their watchers, thought they wouldn't get far but this was Naruto.

The boy who's been escaping trained ninjas for years.

Shikamaru watched this human wave around people as if he had been doing so for years, they went through alleyways and even went underground.

The more he saw, the more interested he got.

Naruto shows him a secret passage way that he had found years ago because a angry crowd had dumped him near it.

They walked up the stairs and carried on for what seemed like an hour but Naruto wasn't tied.

When light shone from the exit, it was bliss and they walked out to see the sky and a massive view of town below them.

He turned around to find a large rock carved with faces.

"This is my favourite place in the whole village" said, Naruto. "One day my face is going to be on that rock and I'll be the Hokage"

"Why?" he said.

"It's because the Hokage gains the respect of everybody" said, Naruto.

"But can't you become a strong Ninja, to gain respect?" said, Shikamaru. "Why are you aiming for the Hokage seat?"

Why?

"This village won't respect me if I'm not Hokage" said, Naruto. "As Hokage, they have to respect me"

"Than you have no idea how people work" said Shikamaru. "If people are forced to respect you, then they can always kick you out of the position. You don't rule for long and you'll be nobody again"

Naruto was stunned.

"And you got issued." said, Shikamaru. "You showed me a Secret passage way just because I treated you to Ramen. Didn't anybody teach you, you can get killed by trusting people so much? You should have learned that from your parents"

"I don't have parents" said, Naruto.

Silence.

Oh.

"What if I can tell you, there is a place that would be glad to have you?" said, Shikamaru stunning him. "You know I disappeared for half a month right? I found this place, where people live who have nowhere else to go. You can say its a place where those who are called monsters go to. Monsters like me"

Naruto surprised as he said. "Your not a monster"

"Give me a sharp object" he said, much to his confusion but Naruto gave him a weapon that was good enough.

He then stabbed his thumb and Naruto panicked until he saw black liquid come out of his thumb.

"Would somebody who isn't a monster have black blood?" said, Shikamaru. "I woke up like this and it's something I couldn't control. That place accepted me. It's such a drag seeing you like this. They would accept you too. You just need to do one thing and it's super easy. It has nothing to do with betraying the village or more code."

His words were like Honey to a child who had nobody to teach him about this level of manipulation.

"Only one thing?" said, Naruto.

"Its quick. I either bit you, or we do a blood pact" said, Shikamaru. "You cut your thumb and our blood comes in contact with each other." Before he said. "See it has nothing to do with Jitsu's or betraying. We'll be blood brothers. After we do it, you'll gain a family. A community"

Family? Naruto eyes were wide.

"Not bad, huh?" Said, Shikamaru.

#Scene Change#

Inoichi got up sweating and found himself in a hospital bed.

"Where is the Hokage!" he said.

"Sir, you need to calm" said, a nurse only for him to push past her and jump out of the nearest window to downbelow.

He looked like something was chasing him.

He pushed past people and used his Ninja moves to rush to the Hokage office, everybody was wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

He made it to the Hokage building, only to be blocked by guards.

"Wow, what's going on?" said, a guard.

"Move, we've made a grave mistake." Said, Inoichi. "We let a monster into this village. Hell wipe us all out!"

The guards let him pass because of urgency, and the msn rushed to the Hokage office, he ignored everyone and even burst into the Hokage Office while she was meeting with the Clan heads including the Nara head.

Everybody was alarmed to see him and looking so pale.

"Hokage-sama, we need to return Shikamaru Nara to that forest, or kill him right now!" he said.

What?

"Inoichi, calm down and tell us what happened" said, Tsunade.

"When I was in Shikamaru mind, I saw a massive hunger" said, Inoichi. "We didn't capture him. He wanted us to take him to the village all along! That hunger, within his body, is a virus that is fatal if its released to a large population. He knows this, and is trying to kill us with it. He wants to pass this virus onto a person who can do the most damage in the village."

Silence.

Oh, my god.

Everybody was on alert trusting what he said.

Shikamaru had been whispering false tales and manipulating them all from the start.

And now he was in the village and not immobile.

Tsunade ordered every to find him.

But it was too late.

#Scene Change#

Both Shikamaru and Naruto completely the blood pact with their hands grasping each others which allowed their blood to mix.

The virus in Shikamaru blood was released and entered Naruto blood system.

It travelled through his whole body before entering, Naruto mind-scape where the Kyuubi was trying to flee but the steal gate made sure he was going nowhere.

The raging darkness came for him.

His lasts words where.

"Oh, shit"

And the world went black.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Village finds itself under attack from an Undead Naruto who can use Kyuubu powers fully and Undead Shikamaru. A deadly trio and Konoha must defend or flee to survive. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Konoha stopped when a growing presence made itself known in the village.

It had only been 13 years but Konoha would never forget the day, they were dealt with biggest blow in history.

The day, the Kyuubi no Yoko raged onto the earth and had its way with Konoha until the Hokage sacrificed himself to stop it.

This Chakra was engraved into the Villages history and those old enough to remember failed in shock and horror.

It can't be.

Out of the village came a dark figure that looked like the Nine-tailed foxes.

Ninjas were terrified but on a alert.

Every note worth Ninja began to gather there and Civilians were told to flee to safety.

And then it spoke.

"HUNGRY!"

Its roar knocked several ninjas off their feet.

And then the screams happened.

The dark screams of people dying.

Naruto had lost it and was using Kyuubi power but how did he tap into such a thing?

Those who knew Shikamaru danger to the village had a sinking feeling he had something to do with this.

However, Shikamaru had no Chakra signature so he was like a rat in the field of people.

Blending in and striking like an assassin.

Shikamaru was actually in an alleyway, he had stolen clothes from somebody he had killed when everybody was focused on Naruto.

He left his hair down to blend in.

"That guy..." He said, turning to the direction of Naruto, who knew he would unleash such a great card?

Human beings astounded him that they would treat such a card with such hostility.

He walked out and wondered how many Naruto had eaten, those body's should be getting up in a few minutes and joining in on the attack.

Meanwhile on Naruto side, he had left a trial of corpses and horror.

When the Ninjas came for him, they found him eating a mans body who was still very much alive and screaming.

One person threw up when they all saw the sea of carnage.

"So many dead bodies," said, Tsunade, her face pale.

There was no way Naruto could avoid being executed after this.

But the container sniffed and turned around, they saw black eyes but yellow slanted iris, on a face that had more profound cheek marks.

Seeing the fresh meat, Naruto discards the man corps like trash and looked ready to pounce.

But.

"Shikamaru said I should go for the civilians," he said.

And at the mention of Shikamaru, everybody worse fears were confirmed.

Shikamaru had done this.

Naruto sniffed the air and then ran.

Ran to where Civilians were fleeing to.

Everybody was alarmed and shocked at his speed before dread settles in.

He aimed to cause as much casualties as possible!

The other Ninjas could only see him coming but by then it would already be too late.

Shikamaru went with a bunch of fleeing citizens to another part of the village, the ninjas didn't recognise him as the Nara heir however he saw unsuspecting people.

Those who introduced themselves as his teammates and friends.

Shikamaru put his hair up immediately in the confusion and said. "Hi"

They were all startled as they turned around.

"Shikamaru, you okay," said, Ino, relieved.

"My father told me to get to safety" said, Shikamaru. "What's happening is such a drag. But I'm sure the older Ninjas can take of it"

Suddenly the dog growled.

"Akamaru, says you smell of blood" said, Kiba.

"Well, I just saw somebody die in front of my eyes. I had to change because whatever is on the loose apparently has a strong nose" said, Shikamaru, before he said. "That's what my dad said anyway. He won't tell me what it is so I assume it was some kind of animal"

His thought up lies were convincing.

Even the animals were spooked by Naruto and fled.

"Ninjas come forward!" Said a woman in a Junin vest. "We need as many to protect the civilians"

He put his hand up.

"Yes?" Said, the woman.

"I need to go to the bathroom" he said.

Somebody went to show him the bathroom, he was uncharastically calm.

Shikamaru was escorted to the bathroom with a ninja.

He went to the cubicle and locked the door.

Eventually, he was in there for so long, so somebody came to check.

That's when he struck.

He killed the man with a knife and then dragged him into the stall.

He then proceeded to bit his eye out of his socket and then close the door closely enough for the door to open easily.

He washed his hands and then walked out.

Everybody else assumed the guy who went after him was using the toilet.

That only lasted a several minutes before they heard screams coming from the direction of the toilet.

Suddenly a shadow flew to the nearest human being and before everybody eyes, a ninja with a single eye was eating somebody's face off!

The woman was screaming.

They were all screaming.

The ninjas got into action but she was dead before they even retained the man.

"Hungry! Eat Human flesh!" The man said.

"What the hell?" Said, Kiba.

However, then several figures came out from the bathroom.

One had no head.

Apparently, the woman was not the mans only casualty.

They began to attack people.

The civilians were in a panic, and that once calm vibe dissolved into chaos as they all tried to run out.

The dead woman without a face came to life before their very eyes and attacked the people nearest to her body who tried to kart her away.

There was screams and panic.

The Ninja's tried to kill them in the middle of panicked civilians, even slicing them but they kept coming.

One of them had his lower torso cut off but he still managed to crawl to the nearest human being.

There was no more order and calmness, it was every man for himself.

"This way" said, Shikamaru and the small group followed, naively.

He seemed to know where he was going, they heard screams and noises as the dead came back to life.

"If we can make it to my parents house" he began.

But what had been a seemily manageable problem had become a wall, they turned only to see dead guys who turned slowly to them seeing them.

They stared at each other.

Then they rushed at them.

Everybody took to the sky and they changed direction towards the gates, as long as people got out, Konoha can still be reclaimed.

Suddenly, somebody jumped up.

It was Might Guy!

"Sensei!" Said Lee shocked.

"Little ones," said, Might Guy. "I smell that you are not yet bursting with the spring time of youth. Allow me to help you"

He opened all 8 gates.

"W-we're good," said, Shikamaru as they tried to run only for Might Guy to grab him.

"Shikamaru!" Said Choji.

"Save yourselves!" Said, Shikamaru. "Don't look back!"

Suddenly they heard.

"Are you done with your play, Shikamaru?"

Shit.

Everybody froze as they saw it was the Nara head, Yamanaka Clan head, and Akimichi head along with a few others.

What made if worse was that Might Guy was just awkwardly holding him without taking a bite.

"Release me," said, Shikamaru as his former friends and family loomed confused.

Might Guy listened.

"Just a little more and they would have been eaten," he said, sighing he had good reason to believe they knew he was causing this.

Might guy was immediately held in place by a powerful jistu that was a combination of ten people working together.

Even then, they were still barely holding him.

"Shikamaru. You're under arrest for tampering with a very powerful seal" Shikaku said, he no longer looked at him like his son. "Along with the indirect murder of hundreds of people. Conspiracy to commit murder and I'm sure once we look into your mind, well see you've eaten people already"

Busted.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Said, Hinata.

"Stay away from him," said, Akio, beside them. "He had planned to massacre you. Don't you see he's the one who turned the village until a hell hole?"

Her snakes were afraid of Shikamaru.

The undead were being taken of by mass burning right now, down the very last cell.

"I truly am busted, aren't I?" Said, Shikamaru, putting his hand up. "But then again, it's your fault for taking me out of the forest. My race is known for eating human flesh, what do you think would have happened if you put me in an environment filled with humans? Like my king said. Bon Appetit"

The look of horror that crossed some of their faces when they realised that monster had been talking to Shikamaru when he said that was something to behold.

His so-called friends and teammates had looks of shock and disbelief when faced with the revelation that Shikamaru not only did this but planned to massacre them as well.

"How do you turn off Naruto?" said, his Shikaku.

Everybody was under control but him, Naruto was occupied by Tsunade and the copy ninja right now.

Shikamaru said. "Do you know whats the most amazing thing about us is? We don't have Chakra but we can sense can track down each other location and send out a signal in distress."

Shikaku eyes went wide and said. "Shit!"

It was too late, Naruto came knocking and mauled the very people who kepted Guy in place.

When Guy was free, he went on a rampage.

The first to die was Anko despite her snakes, he was too fast and everybody but Shikamaru turned green when they heard the sound of bones crunching.

However, they had no time to look around.

Suddenly from the ground burst the undead that he had been hidden beneath it.

The ninja fraction was only at best 20 percent of the village, they had overlooked how many zombies there could actually be.

Everybody tried to move, but hands grabbed them from the buildings and made sure they didn't move, each hand was accompanied by another in case they were broken.

"Checkmate," said, Shikamaru, before Naruto appeared beside him. "Your mistake was thinking our game was over when you got me out of the forest"

And then the world went black for all of them.

#Hours later#

The cursed one never truly went back to the village, instead, he hides in the forest and waited to see if anything interested happened as he watched from afar.

The release of the Kyuubi chakra was not something he thought he would see but things got very interesting after that as the village descended into chaos and screams.

When things settled down and the village became eerily silent, he waited an hour to see if the guards at the gate would come back before he thought about moving.

And of course he had seen those who successfully escaped the carnage, but one of them smelled disgusting so it put him off the pursuit.

"It is done my king," said, a voice that wouldn't have this connection unless infected.

He then kicked the horse and made it gallop to the Konoha gates.

He walked through it and his senses could smell blood and urine, it was confirmed when he saw the state of the streets, people had been killed and the dead destroy their way to the living.

Those who had weak minds against the virus were a lot more brainless, he saw Zombies just banging their head on the wall or not watching where they were going, everywhere.

He followed the scent of humans and came to the village square, there he saw the Hokage and those who had bloodlines forcedable restrained and all the floor surrounded by Zombies, many were glaring wishing down on their captors.

However, the look on their face when they saw him coming was one for the books.

He stood in front of them.

Look how the tables had turned.

"The one who spoke to me come forward," he said.

A pineapple haired teen came forward somewhat lazily before he said, with pure respect.

"It was I, my king"

He did this in front of his friends and family, each one had a look of horror.

"You did this?" Said, the cursed one.

"I had great help from a great addition to the family" said, Shikamaru turning to a pale Naruto who was chilling on a rooftop and swinging his feet.

The Kyuubi container...The cursed one recognized him immediately, he had heard that he was the only blonde with clear blue eyes in the village.

"What have you done to him!" Came the voice of Shikamaru own mother.

It was the first time, she saw just how bad her son's condition was.

Scheming to turn his home until a hell hole?

Showing respect to a confessed human eater?

The cursed one acted like he hadn't heard her and said.

"The food is high quality," he said, looking at the rounded up humans who was cursing him in their minds because they were suddenly aware of the dead people drooling over them and looking at them with hungry eyes.

"We rounded up the best of the bunch from the village but the old man who does seals managed to escape and so did some people," said, Shikamaru. "However, they can be caught for another day. We managed to gather plenty of primed meat and present the very best to you"

Primed meat?

Many looked ready to faint when they heard Shikamaru talk about them like cattle, his true thoughts where on display for everybody to be horrified with.

The man turned to the Hokage who could have fled but stayed behind.

"Thank you for returning my civilian to me," he said.

Tsunade spat on his horse.

Big mistake.

Suddenly mild killing intent, became full on killing intent.

A human dares to spit on the kings horse?

"Cut off her arms and legs" he said, without missing a beat.

It didn't take one moment before Tsunda found herself without limbs, but who had done it was none other than the guys who she often sent out on little errans but guard the gate of Konoha, full time.

One of than had a body covered in teeth marks and missing pieces of flesh.

The other had the side of his neck bitenof .

You can guess the story.

The humans were shocked as they said. "You will is done, my king"

But despite the heavily bleeding and limb, Tsunade was as stubborn as a maul.

Suddenly they all could see how Shikamaru turned against them in loyalty.

Was it the virus?

What would happen if the King died?

Many began to entertain the thought, including Shikaku.

There could only be four outcomes.

His hold on Shikamaru and the others would be released and they would revert back to their normal selves.

They would perish along side him.

They could ignore it and spread.

Or they could go into choas looking for a new leader.

"I can see you think, Nara" said, the cursed one striking the man. "But today, you will die and not have a chance to be rebirthed. I have a civilan who took down a whole village and outsmarted you. Why would I need you?"

Shikamaru got out his knife from his pocket, having been given an order mentally.

"No hard feelings, right?" Said, Shikamaru, turning around. "If my king wants you dead, then your dead"

The humans looked shocked.

What?

Was Shikamaru going to?

But he was.

Shikamaru with a 'why me expression' on him face, went straight for his father.

It was a cold hearted and calculating death.

Several humans let out screams as a son easily killed his father before their very eyes.

The Nara heir had killed the Nara Head in cold blood!

Shikamaru just stood there feeling only sadness because it would be rear for him to find that kind of human again.

All the while his expression hadn't changed or showed resisted showing the virus could block parental connections completely.

And then he turned around and got on his right knee and bowed his head before his king waiting for his next instruction.

The amount of power the monster had over him was scary to behold.

How could he control him to the extent he could blocked even his emotional attachments?

"What a fascinating Jitsu you have to stay alive" said, the cursed one not caring he had order a son to kill his father and focused on Tsunade, he ignored how the mother was glaring daggers and scheming his death.

"I may fall today but as long as there are people who have escaped, the will of the fire will live on" said, Tsunade.

"Oh, really? I would like to see you humans, come after me" said, the cursed one. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't take one of my civilians out." Before he gave the order that sealed their fate.

"Eat and make the female death as painful as possible. Send her body in pieces to each Kage as an example" he said, turning away.

And they all said. "Yes, my King"

He road away, truly sealing thier fate.

And then Shikamaru took out his nose plugs and when he turned around, his mouth was dripping with drool and his eyes told them they were going to die today.

It was a face of a monster.

The humans tried to escape but they were tied down and Kyuubi who was chained down wanted to hurl when Naruto joined in in, in the devouring of human flesh.

The village of Konoha was no more and those who had escaped would spread this to the other villages and powers.

Humanity would declare war on the Zombies.

Unleashing true fear on the earth.

And scene!

Next chapter, a large group headed by a loyal subject of the Fire Daiymo burns down the forest and tries to smoked them out and kill them. However they all soon realised they had burned down the barrier keeping them safe. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
